Dans la peau de : un corset étriqué
by titvan
Summary: -Dans la peau de... épisode 2- Cette fois ce n'est pas un rêve que j'ai fait mais plutôt une envie irrésistible qui m'a prise de confronter ce très cher Norry à une fille un peu moins... Elizabeth lool R


**Disclaimer :** Riiiiiieeeeennnnnnn (ouiiiinnn) lool Non, rien de rieeeeen, non je ne possède rien... ni le sien... ou le sien... ni le sieeeenn, je ne pooossèdeee rieeennnn... mdrr (j'ai fumé quoi ce soir moi?) Bref, rien de PIRATES DES CARAIBES n'est A MOI!! na! lool

**Note de début :** (tire la langue) Tppprrrrr!! lool Oui, j'ai décidé d'écrire le one-shot avant de mettre à jour l'autre fic, mais j'y peux rien Norri m'a... enfin j'ai... enfin j'ai eu un besoin urgent et inébranlable de l'écrire c'est tout (auréole) Alors maintenant je vous le livre... et j'espère que vous aimerez, z'avez remarqué fait partie d'une série :D la série des "dans la peau de..." et devinez dans la peau de qui cette fois... lisez... et reviewez (hint hint).

Enjoy!

**Dans la peau de : un corset étriqué**

"Qu'est-ce que je fais ici? Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ici bon sang?!"

Je tourne en rond comme une girouette... me demandant ce qui m'arrive encore. Il y a quelques minutes j'étais tranquille devant ma télé en train de regarder pour la 2222e fois consécutive La malédiction du Black Pearl et maintenant... me voilà projetée dans ce monde surréaliste. Je me retrouve perdue sur les remparts du fort de Port Royal, entourée des gens de la haute et... vous ne devinerez jamais le pire... je porte un corset!!! Euh... oui bon, ce n'est pas tout à fait ça le pire en fait... non le pire c'est que... le gouverneur vient de m'appeler Elizabeth!! Vous vous rendez compte de ce qui m'arrive?! J'ai été jetée comme un sac dans le corps étriqué (par ce corset de malheur et cette robe qui pèse une tonne) de la demoiselle Swann!! Et alors en prime... je me sens épiée du regard... Je jette un oeil autour de moi et aperçoit le Commodore Norrington qui vient dans ma direction. Oh, bon dieu!! Je retiens ma respiration tout à coup (remarquez ça faisait déjà bien cinq minutes que je ne pouvais plus respirer alors...) et tente de ne pas baver... C'est bien ma veine tiens d'être en vraie complètement dingo de ce type. Si au moins elle savait la chance qu'elle a cette Elizabeth (roulage de nyeux) Absorbée par mes pensées (de lui) je ne l'entends pas tout de suite parler.

"Puis-je avoir un moment?"

Je cligne des yeux très vite et secoue la tête en emettant un...

"Hein?"

... hébété... Super... ça commence bien. Il fronce les sourcils légèrement et réitère sa question.

"Hmm, pardonnez moi, puis-je avoir un moment?"

Je sourie alors d'un air idiot et ne réponds rien... _Ooooh tous les moments même si tu veux, chéri..._ Mais je me rends vite compte de ma bêtise et me hâte de lui donner une réponse... un peu trop enthousiaste.

"OUI!"

... ermm j'ai peut-être été un peu vite en besognes là non? (auréole) Je le vois qui fronce les sourcils, ouvre la bouche puis cligne des yeux plusieurs fois de suite comme s'il essayait de comprendre mon attitude mais... échouant lamentablement il se contente de m'emmener à l'écart, sur le parapet. Et là... rien... un moment de flottement intense... très intense... pendant lequel je tente de rester debout. J'ai chaud tout à coup... et je me demande si c'est le soleil, le corset ou... le Commodore qui me fait cet effet. P'tête bien les trois à la fois, en fait.

"Vous êtes ravissante..."

Gaaaaaah... un grand sourire se dessine alors sur mon visage, un peu comme si je venais de voir le père Noël pour de vrai (et je me suis même mise à baver je crois)... Sourire qui s'efface bien vite quand...

"... Elizabeth."

... et je soupire intérieurement, un peu déçue d'entendre ce prénom à la place du mien, mais je pense à repositionner sur mes traits un léger sourire quand même... en me tenant le côté. Ouch! Ca sert ce truc! Sans se soucier plus que ça de mon sourire-grimace il se hâte alors d'enchainer, sur un ton nerveux.

"Toutes mes excuses si je vous semble insolent..."

Je relève la tête vers lui, intéressée, et j'avoue qu'en l'observant comme je le fais là (bon dieu, qu'il est gorgeous!) je perds soudain mon self control...

"Oooh arrête de t'excuser et embrasse moi grand fou!"

Surpris, il se tourne vers moi et me lance un regard de "gné? j'ai pas tout suivi" en fronçant les sourcils et en ouvrant la bouche, encore plus grand que d'habitude.

"P-p-pardon?"

Eh ben c'est malin, j'ai réussi à le faire bafouiller (roulage de nyeux) Gênée et embarassée par ma stupidité et ma soudaine spontanéité un poil indésirable, je me mets à me tortiller dans tous les sens, me balançant sur un pied puis sur l'autre en emettant des sons qui ne veulent rien dire.

"Oooh... aaah... eeuhh... nnn... mmm... eeuuh... ah..."

J'avoue que j'ai l'air d'une vraie dinde tout à coup. Comprenant de moins en moins ce qui m'arrive il se met à me regarder avec de grands yeux comme s'il m'était poussé une barbe tout à coup. Inquiète je porte la main à mon menton pour vérifier et soulagée de ne rien y trouver je lui lance un sourire crispé en tentant de croiser les bras de manière décontractée. Décontenancé... il décide de continuer son petit speech quand même... en bafouillant de plus belle...

"... je... je dois v-vous dire ce que je pense..."

Il fait une pause et se tourne à nouveau vers moi, en fronçant les sourcils, comme pour vérifier que je ne me suis pas soudainement transformée en quelque chose de pas naturel... et moi je continue à lui sourire, les bras croisés, d'un air de dire "kik (clignement de noeil)" Alors là, j'ai atteint le sommet... Si après ça il me demande encore de l'épouser... c'est qu'il est...

"... encore plus impressionant que je le pensais"

Woops... la boulette bis... roh je suis nulle décidément! Seulement je ne me suis pas aperçue qu'en pensant tout haut je m'étais mise à fixer son arrière train (qu'il a d'ébourrifant d'ailleurs... enfin d'après ce que j'en perçois à travers la veste qu'il porte) et en relevant la tête vers lui je m'aperçois qu'il me fixe avec encore plus de "gné?" dans le regard en se tortillant pour tenter de savoir où mon point de fuite se situait... Se rendant tout à coup compte qu'il s'agissait de son popotin et faisant le rapport avec la phrase que j'ai prononcé un peu plus tôt... il se met à rougir frénétiquement en bafouillant de plus belle.

"Vous... v-v-vous êtes... sûre que... que tout v-va... b-bien?"

Je ne peux m'empêcher de glousser intérieurement : il est trop comique... et encore plus craquant quand il rougit. Mais... ce corset me coupe le souffle... Aussi je me remets à grimacer en répondant à sa question.

"Hmm... c'est difficile à dire... je donnerais n'importe quoi pour qu'on m'enlève cette robe!"

Ooooh... mon dieu! Là, je viens d'atteindre le point de non retour. M'en apercevant, j'écarquille les yeux, à mesure que je le vois se décomposer, encore plus rouge que la couleur rouge elle même, et tente de rattraper le coup.

"Oooh euh... c'est pas... enfin c'est pas tout à fait ce que je voulais dire... c'est juste que j'ai horriblement chaud, que je me sens un peu à l'étroit là dedans et..."

Tout en parlant mon regard a bifurqué vers le bas et... ooh, là c'est mon tour de rougir. Ma machoire du bas semble soudain s'être décrochée de celle du haut et... je me reprends vite pour éviter de lui montrer que j'ai vu (et aussi pour éviter de marcher sur ma langue) Je ferme la bouche et décide de me taire... en attendant qu'il reprenne...

Mais il ne reprend pas. Il reste là me fixer, bouche bée, toujours aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse... Eh ben bravo moi, j'ai réussi mon coup on dirait, là il ne sait sans doute même plus comment il s'appelle... Me sentant un peu coupable de ce qui lui arrive, je me dirige vers lui et tente de le réveiller doucement de sa rêverie.

"(agite les mains devant ses yeux) Hmmm, Commodore? Vous êtes encore là?... youhou!"

Revenant enfin à lui, il secoue la tête et se remet immédiatement à parler... de façon absente... et en me fixant droit dans les yeux.

"Cette... promotion met en relief ce que je n'ai pas encore réussi... à accomplir... un... mariage... avec une femme parfaite...?"

D'accooooord... wow! Je l'ai sacrément secoué là, je vais pouvoir le surnommer orangina.

"Oh euh... je suis loin d'être une femme parfaite je crois..."

Et ne parlons même pas de celle dans le corps de laquelle je me suis vue projetée... dans le genre on bat des records toutes les deux (roulage de nyeux) Il ne dit rien et continue de me fixer droit dans les yeux... un peu comme s'il s'attendait à autre chose de ma part. Aussi je décide d'enchainer avec les excuses.

"Veuillez me pardonner, je suis désolée, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, j'ai surement du "péter une durite"..."

... à cause de ce corset trop serré!!

"... je vous prie de bien vouloir accepter mes excuses, Commo... hmm!!!"

Il a soudain attrapé mon visage entre ses mains et a planté ses lèvres sur les miennes... ou plutôt celle d'Elizabeth (roulage de nyeux)... dans un baiser à s'en tordre les chevilles de plaisir. Eh ben... c'est ce qu'on appelle de l'exploration buccale. Je savais pas qu'il savait faire ça... Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle rate Elizabeth (tire la langue mentalement) Héhé, c'est peut-être son corps à la miss Swann mais il n'empêche que c'est moi qui en profite. Niark! Et en effet, je m'en donne à coeur joie, me mettant à l'embrasser aussi, goulûment, en retour...

Malheureusement l'instant, aussi intense soit-il, n'est que de courte durée. Il s'éloigne alors précipitamment de moi et se met à bafouiller de plus belle en parlant d'abord tout seul...

"Mais que suis-je en train de faire là?! Je ne vais vraiment pas bien aujourd'hui! (plus haut) Hmm, veuillez me pardonner, je crois que je... je suis confus, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris... ce n'est pourtant pas dans mes habitudes d'être aussi cavalier avec une demoiselle... je... je suis vraiment navré... je devrais avoir honte de mon attitude..."

_Bah faut pas_ (sourire)_ y a vraiment pas de quoi avoir honte là, chéri... Roh allez, on s'en fout, arrête de t'excuser et embrasse moi_ (sourire)... Mais au lieu de ça il enchaine...

"Oh mon dieu!! Si votre père nous a vus..."

Ni une ni deux, je m'approche de lui et l'attrape par le col.

"Roh ce n'est pas mon père et il ne nous a pas vus! L'est trop occupé!"

Je l'attire alors à moi en reculant tout contre le mur et recommence à l'embrasser à pleine bouche un peu à la manière d'une jeune adolescente en rut... mais... ça n'a pas l'air de lui déplaire car il me le rend bien.

_When you look at me  
Tell me what do you see?  
This is what you get  
It's the way I am  
When I look at you  
I wanna be I wanna be  
Somewhere close to heaven  
With neanderthal man _

_Don't go  
I know you wanna touch me  
Here there and everywhere  
Sparks fly when we are together  
You can't deny the facts of life _

You don't have to act like a snob  
Try your moves in the back of a car  
Don't you know that we can go far?  
Cause tonight you're gonna get my  
(mwaa) (mwaa)  
Dont play the games that you play  
You know that I won't run away  
Why aren't you askin me to stay?  
Cause tonight I'm gonna give you my  
(mwaa)(mwaa) 

_You can be mine  
Baby what's you starsign?  
Won't you take a step  
Into the lions den?  
I can hear my conscience calling me  
Calling me  
Say I'm gonna be a bad girl again _

_Why don't you come on over?  
We can't leave this all undone  
Got the devil on my shoulder  
There's no place for you to run_

_You don't have to act like a snob  
Try your moves in the back of a car  
Don't you know that we can go far?  
Cause tonight you're gonna get my  
(mwaa)... _

Soudain, sans que rien ne vienne me prévenir, je me sens aterrir sur une surface très, très dure... et froide... un peu comme du carrelage, à mesure que le son d'un disque qui saute retentit dans mon esprit.

_Bzzzouuuuuipp!!!_

Un peu secouée, je regarde autour de moi et m'aperçois que... oooh non... je suis dans mon salon... et je viens de dégringoler du canapé en serrant un oreiller tout contre moi. Je m'étais endormie... et ce n'était qu'un rêveeeeeuh, paaaas juste (sniff)... Je me relève alors en faisant la moue et me met à me frotter la fesse droite frénétiquement.

"Et en prime, je vais avoir droit à un joli bleu (moue) c'est vraiment trop inzuste alors..."

Roh je vous jure il faut (mais alors il le faut) vraiment que j'arrête de regarder ce film... qui sait ce qui pourrait m'arriver d'autre un jour (roulage de nyeux) Ni une ni deux, j'attrape la télécommande et éteint cette maudite télé (objet de tentation démoniaque!!) et décide d'aller me coucher... en espérant quand même rêver la suite...

"Cause tonight you're gonna get my...(mmmmhwaa) (éclat de rire)"

* * *

**Note de fin :** et voili voilou c'est tout lool... non, ce n'est pas moi... enfin... je veux dire, pas obligatoirement, ça peut être vous aussi lectrices ;) ça dépend de comment vous lisez ;) bref, voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé... en tout cas moi j'ai beaucoup aimé le faire rougir :D lool sur ce je vous laisse et je vous promets un prompt retour pour l'autre fic que je dois encore mettre à jour (auréole) 

A tout bientôôôôôt les amissss!

Titvan

ps : j'avais oublié, la chanson est une reprise du tube de Tarkan intitulée "le baiser" (vous vous souvenez? lool) par Holly Valance et qui s'appelle Kiss kiss (logique quoi lool)


End file.
